Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a mobile device, and more specifically, to a mobile device with a slot antenna.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, mobile devices like portable computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices have become more common. To satisfy the demand from users, mobile devices can usually perform wireless communication functions. Some functions cover a large wireless communication area; for example, mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some functions cover a small wireless communication area; for example, mobile phones using Wi-Fi and Bluetooth systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
In order to improve the appearance, designers often incorporate metal elements into mobile devices. However, the added metal elements tend to negatively affect the antennas for wireless communication in mobile devices, thereby degrading the total communication quality of mobile devices. As a result, there is a need to propose a mobile device with a novel antenna structure, so as to overcome the problems of the prior art.